


Like That?

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fighting Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam catches Bela while on a hunt, but she manages to get away from him somehow…





	Like That?

Sam’s eyes went wide with recognition as he saw the long, wavy hair of the woman running away from him. Bela Talbot.

It had been a while since he saw her last, but he’d know the girl anywhere.  The sway of her hips and pompous way she held herself as she walked was both enticing and frustrating at the same time.  Sam picked up his pace, using his long legs to catch up to her as she fled down a side street away from the crowd of people.

“Gotcha,” Sam whispered to himself as he saw her disappear into a door along the side of a building, reaching it before it had a chance to close behind her.

Immediately upon opening the door, Bela was attacking him.  She landed a punch to the side of his face as he was caught off guard, but he reacted quickly enough to catch her second throw with his right hand.  She twisted her body, sliding out of his grasp as she kicked out at him with one foot.

Sam jumped back, out of reach of her kick, and got into a ready stance, not wanting her to catch him off-guard again.

“Bela, you’re one sneaky woman,” Sam commented, watching her closely as she circled him.  “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Bela shrugged, watching Sam just as closely for any tells he might give her.  “I go where the money is, Sam, you know that.”

She launched herself toward him, putting the two of them into a hand-to-hand parry.  Sam didn’t quite go hard on her, as he never did feel right that Bela was just a normal human that they fought with, not a monster like most of the things they hunted, and didn’t particularly feel like hurting her.

Besides, he was enjoying watching the way she moved around the room, her body following each motion with grace.

Sam didn’t think his fighting techniques ever looked quite so…sexy.

Bela huffed when she realized that Sam wasn’t even breaking a sweat, letting her do most of the work as she attacked and dodged, Sam’s large body letting him reach further and block easier than she could.

“Getting tired, Bela?” Sam asked a bit teasingly, wanting to get over the fighting part of this encounter.

“Not a chance,” she replied, turning and running across the room toward another door.  Sam started after her, not wanting her to get away from him so easily.

He got to her before she reached the door, grabbing her wrists and pinning her up against the wall, her face squishing against the hard surface.  He had one hand pulled behind her back while the other was raised above her head, putting her completely at his mercy.

“You sure you’re not getting tired?” Sam asked again, his body pressing right up against hers as she squirmed.

Unfortunately, the adrenaline rush from the fight combined with Bela’s body moving against his had a completely  _positive_ result on Sam, and he gulped as he hoped she didn’t feel his hard on pressing against her lower back.

His hope failed, however, when she chuckled in response.  “I’m not tired, and it feels like you aren’t either, Sam.”

Bela pressed back against him with purpose, distracting him for the split second she needed to pull out of his hold and land another punch to his side as she slipped away.

“You like that, Sam? Like fighting me?” she asked as she kicked at him again, making him dodge her with a small jump back.

Sam grinned, giving in to her teasing.  “Yeah, Bela, I think I do,” he answered, giving a series of throws toward her stomach and arms.  “The real question is,” he continued, “do  _you_?”

Bela jumped out of Sam’s reach, chest heaving at the fight.  Sam had to admit he was breathing a bit heavier now, too, but maybe not so much from the fight as from his proximity to Bela.  He watched as her chest rose and fell, her tight shirt pulling against her breasts.

Bela looked Sam up and down, sexy smirk on her face.  “Yeah, Sam, I think I do, too,” she replied, turning and running once more toward the door.

Same as before, Sam went after her again and easily (too easily?) pinned her against the wall. This time, she didn’t try to get away from him, but instead pressed herself backward against his hips with purpose.

Sam groaned, the friction of her movement making him even harder than before.  Bela chuckled softly, one hand moving behind her back to squeeze at Sam’s bulge.

“You wanna play, Sammy?” Bela asked sexily, Sam’s hand finding her other one and holding it against the wall.

“Don’t call me Sammy,” was his growling response as he pressed forward into her palm.  That was all Bela seemed to need as she twisted so that she was now facing Sam, back against the wall.  Very quickly, she unzipped his jeans, pulling them and his boxers down just enough to set free his erection.  Her long fingernails of one hand scratched at his sensitive skin as she undid her jeans with her other, wiggling just enough to get one leg out of her pants.

“Let’s see what you’ve got, Sam,” Bela said with a sultry voice, and Sam took the opportunity to show off.  She was hoisted up against the wall, legs wrapping around his waist in a split second as he pushed inside of her, no preparation at all.

Bela groaned at the stretch and Sam stilled, pushing the hair away from her glistening forehead. Her eyes were scrunched with pleasure pain, and Sam watched her carefully.  Finally when her eyes opened, a challenge alight within them, Sam moved, pounding a steady beat into her body.

His grunts of pleasure were muffled by his teeth biting his bottom lip, but Bela didn’t show as much restraint.  She let her sounds of pleasure ring through the empty room around them, making Sam’s body hum in response.

It didn’t take long for their adrenaline-rushed bodies to get to the brink, the fast-paced fucking up against the wall bringing out the intensity of the pleasure.  Bela came first, her walls squeezing around Sam as he pulsed inside of her.  

He watched as she came down from her high, her fingers gripping tightly to his upper arm as she calmed down.  Finally their breathing slowed and Sam’s hips stilled, letting him slide from inside of her and her legs fall back to the floor.

Quicker than Sam expected, her pants were righted and Bela was moving once again, barely allowing Sam time to tuck his spent cock into his pants before she hit him on the side of the head.  It caught him completely off guard and he stumbled to his knees, hearing Bela’s laughter tinkle through the air as the door opened.

“It’s been fun, Sam, but I’ve gotta run.  Money’s calling!” Bela said before she slammed the door, a lock clicking into place and echoing throughout the room.

Sam tried the door once before heading out the way they came in, scolding himself for being so distractible. No way he was going to tell Dean how Bela got away from him…


End file.
